Scott D. Ren
Scott.D.Ren also known as the Boy Genius is a Marine Captain and one of the deuteragonists of One World. He is the biological younger brother of Scott.D.Rio, the adopted brother of Scott.Ariana, and the son of both Scott.D.Keith and Yukinari. Unlike his older brother who became a wanted criminal and pirate, Ren is aligned with the Marines and known witihn thier ranks as a child genius, much like his father was when he was his age. Before the time skip, Ren was still studying in the Marines and recieved great tutaleage because of his parents well known reputation. Because of this, he was very spoiled and soft hearted, not experiencing the rough and hard life that his brother did. Due to his naturally high intelligence and aptitude for learning things at a very quick pace, he became a Marine Captain at the age of 15. Ren actually respects and admires his older brother depsite knowing that they are on opposite sides and will most likely one day fight each other. When he was younger, he had only met his brother once when he was around five years of age so he didn't quite remember how he looked like, but he remembered the kindess and warmth his brother emitted. Ren is employed with the Marines along with his adopted sister Ariana, so naturally they are very close. Ariana is the one who usally looks after Ren as both of their parents are highly active and do not have the time to do so. Ren loves not only his brother but his sister dearly and acts as if she was his mother. Appearance Post Timeskip Ren is a short, cute, and young teen who looks similiar to his brother and father but has an entirely different hairstyle. He has red and dark hair but instead of having it hang out like Rio does, he ties the back of it down with a band. Before the time skip, he was usually seen wearing a blue academy suit that had yellow stripes. Along with this, he had a pair of glasses on his face that he usually kept on when he was reading books while he was walking. Unlike his brother, Ren dresses in formal clothing quite frequently as his father taught him that men should always look good to impress their superiors. Just like his father and his older brother, Ren seems to be quite handsome even for his age, and is constanstly in company of girls who think he's cute. Some of the marines even note that his father Keith was extremely fortunate that his genes were gifted with the power to make such good looking children. His adopted sister Ariana is always scaring off girls who seem to "stalk" him as they want to get to know him better. This fact is even taken up to eleven after the two year time skip, when he has matured and has also gained a few muscles to go along with his good looks. One of Ren's most peculiar traits that many people have noticed and wondered about is the small linear scar located on his left cheek. Many people wonder if it a scar left by his father as he was known for his rigorous training and dangerous assignments that he gave to rookie marines. Post Time Skip After the time skip and now that Ren has become a captain, he has upgraded his academy clothing and now wears a black and yellow japanese martial arts uniform. Along with this, he wears black flip shoes that reveal the skin of his feet. Along with his clothing, it seems that Ren has gained a few inches in height. Filling his clothing, Ren has gained a few muscles in the process, most likely from the intense training his father put him in during the time skip. Personality Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Agility Haki Keith posses all three types of Haki, along with his first son Scott.D.Rio. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation'' -'' It was revealed that Ren possess Kenbushoku Haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments - It was revealed that Ren possess Busoshoku Haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King It was revealed that Ren possess Hasoshoku Haki. Relationships Family Scott.D.Rio Scott.D.Ren Scott.Ariana Yukinari Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Major Battles Quotes Trivia Category:Marine Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Marine Captain Category:Martial Artist Category:Haki User